


Breaking the Captive

by Ciao_Catt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual GerIta, Double Oral Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, mind-break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciao_Catt/pseuds/Ciao_Catt
Summary: Italy is captured by the Allies again, but they have new methods and a special drink to give him. Will he be able to handle it? What will Germany do?





	Breaking the Captive

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a sexual fantasy and not meant to be taken seriously. I do NOT think ANY of these characters would actually force themselves on anyone! Nor do I ever think real rape is okay! The characters who are the aggressors are going to be pretty OOC.]

The first thing Italy noticed when he woke up was that he couldn't open his eyes, or rather, they were covered. That was...strange. And he couldn't reach up to touch what was covering his eyes because his wrists were bound. Cold air hit his bare skin. He was naked but not in his bed. 

The Italian tried hard to remember what had happened, and a throbbing pain on the back of his head reminded him. The Allies had captured him again, of course, when he wasn't paying attention. America had been the one to knock him out. Germany was going to be mad, he thought, having to rescue him again for being so careless. He groaned, imagining the lecture he would be getting from the German.

"Ah, he's waking up!" A familiar French accented voice said cheerfully. "You really should have taken it easier on him, Amérique. Hitting him so hard, I was beginning to wonder if Italie would ever wake up!"

"He's fine!" The boisterous American replied. "He's a nation anyway, he couldn't have died that easily!"

A scoff came from England. "You still could have damaged him! How would our plan work then?!"

A quiet, cold laugh came from the other side of the room as the Russian stepped over to join the others. "Considering our plans for him, does it matter how much damage he has taken?" 

Italy shudders as the Allies bicker and whisper, knowing he was probably going to be tortured for information again. That must be why he was naked, to reduce the mess from blood on his clothes. He whispered to himself to not let himself give in so quickly this time. Germany might hate him if he blabbed again and it would destroy their blossoming relationship. 

He didn't even hear the Frenchman whisper to the Brit. "Angleterre, give me the potion." And of course he couldn't see France pouring a strange liquid into a glass of wine. But he felt when a gloved hand touched his shoulder. 

"Listen, I won't let Angleterre feed you his awful food this time, that would be insult on top of injury. And as a show of good faith, I brought you a drink." France pressed the glass to the Italian's lips. Upon tasting the sweet wine, Italy drank it all eagerly. He had been so thirsty. It was very satisfying.

"G-grazie..." He finally said after drinking the wine. Should he really be thanking them since he was sure they were going to hurt him? The Frenchman began to stroke his hair, as though he were trying to comfort the Italian. That was strange. But France and him did used to get along, so maybe not too strange. A soft kiss was planted on his cheek.

That's when Italy started to feel bizarre, like his whole body was heating up. What was this? His thoughts were getting clouded and he felt weak. As if to make it worse, France pulled at the curl on the Italian's head, making him gasp. Why? Why was this happening? His body ached in such a strange way. 

"It really must be fast acting. How do you feel, little Italie?" France whispered, his stubble brushing Italy's cheek. The blood was rushing to his groin. All he could do was pant at first.

"Che...cosa? Ah...I feel weird!" Italy whimpered. 

"It's working!" France announced to the others. He gave the curl an extra tug, forcing a moan from the Italian.

"Of course it works." The English man responds proudly. "I only make quality potions, including aphrodisiacs."

Aphrodisiacs? The Italian was shocked, even panicking a bit. Why would they do that? Was this some kind of joke? But his body was aching and responding with excitement. One of the Allies approached him, with long confident strides. Italy shook.

"I'll test how well it works first." America announced, unzipping his pants. "On that cute mouth of his." Italy's heart raced in a weird mix of horror and excitement. No! He shouldn't be excited about this!

"No fair, Amérique!" The Frenchman complained. "I wanted to try his sweet mouth."

"It was my idea, so I get first dibs! You can be next." America pulled his cock from his pants, already hard from the sight in front of him. He grasped Italy's chin, putting it under his nose first then pressing it to his soft lips. The smell clouded his mind more and his lips parted as if instinctually. The cock slid into his mouth while his mind protested. This wasn't right. His teeth grazed the shaft.

"Bite and I'll rip your curl out..." Was muttered, making the Italian shiver. Not that he probably could bite, his body was accepting what was being done, like some part if him wanted it. 

The length pressed deeper, and the American grabbed a fist full of auburn hair. He forced Italy's head to slide back and forth while thrusting into his throat. Italy gagged at first before he started to get used to the feeling. Why was this making his own cock twitch? Why was this exciting him so much? 

A slick finger pressed into his anus next, making him gasp around the cock in his mouth. It was France's finger, thrusting in and out, curling and exploring inside him. It made Italy moan and press his tongue against the cock invading his mouth.

"D-damn! Look how eager he is now!" America bragged. England approached and pressed his cock against Italy's cheek. 

"I bet he could fit two in that loud mouth of his." The brit suggested before attempting to shove his past the Italian's lips. Somehow, with America moving to the side a bit, both cocks managed to fit. But now italy's lips felt stretched. Meanwhile, more fingers slid inside him.

"Look at him slobber!" America laughed. "He can barely contain both of our cocks!" Both members slid in and out of his mouth, rubbing together in his throat. It was getting hard to breathe. Then America pulled his out of the mouth. A relief...for the moment.

"Move, France. I'm going to use that." He demanded.

"His mouth wasn't enough?" The Frenchman asked, sounding a bit upset. Italy wanted to protest, but England was still using his mouth.

"You and Iggy can share his mouth." America offered. "You've prepared him enough!" 

And just like that, France pulled his fingers out and moved around to the front to squeeze his member into the Italian's mouth along with the Brit. Italy's mind slowly began to process what was about to happen when the American gripped his hips and the tip of America's cock rubbed the puckered ring of muscles. He wanted to protest, to yell at them to stop, to tell them he had still never done that before, to cry even, but the two cocks thrusting into his mouth muffed all his sounds.

America pressed slowly in the tight hole, enjoying the way it squeezed around him. Italy's whimpering cries were lost and muffled. It hurt, but at the same time the aphrodisiac in his body had made it pleasurable, confusing his senses. America didn't wait for the italian to adjust to having him inside. He was too eager and started to thrust in and out. France played with the curl to make their Italian enjoy himself more. It worked, he moaned and his tongue rubbed both members in his mouth, and his back began to arch with the thrusts inside him. Italy had to keep reminding himself he shouldn't be enjoying this until the American hit a spot that completely wiped that from his mind, making him moan loudly around the two cocks in his mouth. America grinned and kept thrusting.

"He's enjoying it now!" America announced. Italy could barely focus on the fact that this wasn't right, at least until he heard a familiar, deep, groggy groan from somewhere else in the room. No, it couldn't be. He had to be imagining it.

"Oh good, our other guest is awake!" Russia cheered from where he watched. "Now he can watch the fun too!"

"Was...?" The man began to ask, chains rattling that must have been holding him. Italy's heart began to sink but the others barely slowed. "Was ist-ITALY?!" 

No no no no no! Anyone but him! He couldn't see him like this! 

"Welcome to the party, Germany." America teased as he thrust hard into the italian, making him whimper around the members in his mouth. Italy wanted to scream at Germany to not look at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" The German yelled, angry and horrified at what he saw. "GET OFF HIM!!"

America slammed in roughly again, hitting the sweet spot. "But he loves it! Don't you?" He pulled Italy back by his hair, away from the cocks that had been in his mouth. Italy cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Tell Germany you love it, come on!" 

His mind and body betrayed him. "I do! I love it!" He whimpered in an almost sob. France and England went back into his mouth easily, sliding in deep to his throat.

"STOP IT!" Germany bellowed, trying his hardest to pull himself from the chains. Italy, his precious Italy, was being violated. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN MAKE HIM SAY HE LOVES IT, GET OFF HIM!"

"What, isn't he used to this kind of thing from you already?" America teased. Germany clenched his jaw. Despite all the time he had spent with Italy, and his feelings for the other, he had never done this kind of thing. Italy had told him a while back he had never done it with anyone, in fact. 

"He was a virgin you...you... _Hurensohn_!" The German hissed. 

"No way! No wonder he's so tight!" The American laughed. He started picking up the pace of his thrusts, causing more pathetic sounding muffled moans to come from the Italian. 

Italy hated that he was enjoying this. It was wrong, but his body was loving it. The members fighting to thrust into his throat, the American fucking him roughly from behind right into the best places, the fleeting sensual touches that America or France would give him, the occasional tweak or tug on his curl. All of this in front of his beloved Germany.

"Why are you doing this?!" Germany demanded.

"You...ah! You know exactly why!" England began to explain between thrusts into the Italian's mouth. "What better way to torture YOU?" 

"It's quite obvious that you two are together." Russia continued for the Englishman. "We had assumed you had already reached the stage of lovers, but that just makes this better, da?" He had that usual eerily happy tone.

"Hurting Italy like this to get to me?!" Germany was horrified. "YOU'RE ALL SICK!"

"But he really is enjoying it, we made sure." France chuckled while toying with the curl again, making more moans come from him. "The only suffering he's getting is humiliation. A fair price to pay for siding with you."

America was thrusting even harder and faster. It was too much for Italy to take. His insides tightened as pleasure racked through his body. He released hot white streams of ejaculate on the floor. His anus walls squeezing around the American's cock made America cry out. 

"I'm going to cum inside him!" He said just before filling Italy up with the sticky white fluid. The two in his mouth began to thrust faster, able to tell that the italian couldn't hold himself up much longer. The Englishman was the first to climax, filling Italy's throat and mouth with an unpleasant taste. Within seconds France followed suit, his cum shooting right into the Italian's sinuses. 

Once his mouth was free, and America pulled out, Italy collapsed on the floor in a mess of his own and others' semen, shuddering and coughing up what he could of what was in his throat. He felt ashamed of himself for enjoying the feeling and for still feeling needy. The aphrodisiac wasn't out of his system yet. He was so thankful that he had the blindfold. He didn't want to know the look of shame or disgust Germany probably had right now. 

The three Allies that had had their way all cleaned themselves up. Was it over now? Heavy footsteps approached the Italian. 

"My turn now, da?" 

"HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?!" Germany screamed, again trying to free himself from the chains.

"You haven't been tortured enough. Besides, watching that aroused me a lot." Russia came around behind Italy, lifting his ass into the air. 

"No...no....per favore..." Italy groaned weakly. Despite his words, he didn't fight back. The Russian pulled his pants down and rubbed his member against the other's. Just from feeling it's size there, Italy began to get nervous. It was bigger, it would most likely hurt him going inside. He shivered in fear and anticipation as Russia aligned the tip with Italy's entrance.

Unlike America, Russia didn't enter slowly. He thrust right in, stretching the Italian's insides. Italy nearly screamed, crying out loudly. Russia didn't hesitate to begin moving either. Italy whined and cried loudly even more as the Russian continued to slide in and out, stretching him and bringing him an even worse mix of pleasure and pain than before. His confused, clouded mind called for a source of comfort. 

"Germany!" He cried out. "Germany! Ah!"

"Too noisy." Russia complained, pulling the tear-soaked blindfold off and moving it down to be a gag now. He tied the gag tightly. Italy's tears ran freely now, and though he could now see he still refused to look at Germany at first. "What a cute crying face." Russia chortled as he thrust deeper again. He lifted Italy's head by grabbing a fist full of hair. "Don't you agree, Germany?"

Now forced to look at his beloved he was relieved to see there was no disgust or shame on his face. Only anger, worry, and...arousal? I was quite clear by the erection the German had he was aroused by what he was watching. Italy's eyes went wide noticing this before he was slammed into roughly again. The gag stopped a loud cry from escaping his mouth. The Russian was too rough but his body still wanted it, it still started to feel good as the pain ebbed away. He even began to lean toward the Russian more.

"Look at you, little _blyad_." Russia groaned as he thrust faster. "You're so eager for my cock." He lifted the small Italian so he was riding on his lap now while still facing the German, forcing the member even deeper inside. "Is this a better view of me stuffing your boyfriend's asshole?"

"SHUT UP!" Germany yelled. "STOP THIS ALREADY!"

"Oh? But is obvious you're enjoying it too." The Russian pointed out. "Could it be? You've wanted to turn Italy into a fucktoy as well?" He lifted and forced down Italy's hips rapidly.

"Nein!" Germany spat. Despite himself, his member twitched in want. He looked down, ashamed that he was excited by seeing Italy being used this way. He loved Italy, it wasn't right. He looked up as he heard more muffled moans. Italy's expression was one of pure, unashamed pleasure now. Damn...he wanted to see more of that face.

Italy's mind was so clouded with lust and pleasure now, he could barely register the wrongness of the situation. Russia's cock was pounding fast and deep inside him and he was likely to orgasm again just from this. Feeling Germany's eyes on him made him only more aroused. With a low moan the Russian filled him with semen and he couldn't hold back his own release all over himself. 

Italy was dropped on the cellar floor again, the gag and the ropes restraining his wrists removed. He weakly and slowly crawled to Germany.

"He'll still be insatiable for a while, I don't doubt." England muttered.

"Let's leave them. We tortured them enough for the day." France suggested.

As the Allies filed out of the cellar, China, who had been by the door the whole time, smirked down at them. "Enjoy your dog in heat." He laughed before closing the door. 

Italy crawled into Germany's lap and looked up at the other in apology and desperation.

"Italy, don't!" Germany pleaded. Aroused as he was, he knew it would be wrong to take advantage of Italy like this...wouldn't it be?

"Germany, I need you, please!" The italian whined. He grasped the German's erection, stroking and licking it right away. Germany moaned lowly, cursing under his breath. It felt too good. Italy took it into his mouth greedily, sucking and drooling on the length.

"I-Italy!" The blond wished his hands were free now, wanting nothing more than to touch his cute Italian. The smaller nation took the member deeper, into his throat. It felt so good to have the length sliding into his throat as he bobbed his head. Italy wanted more.

He pulled the member from his mouth. "I need you inside me...Germany." He panted, looking up pleadingly.

"But..." Italy wasn't himself now...he couldn't.

"Ti amo, Germany! I need you, please! I'll go crazy!" Italy pleaded. How could he say no to that?

Germany gave a nod. "Turn around." He instructed. Italy did as he was told and turned around, ass in the air, spreading it open with his own hands. The cum from the other two that were inside him before leaked out. Germany blushed but pushed his member forward, sliding inside Italy's snug but slippery hole. He was finally inside his Italy. The Italian leaned back to allow the other to go deeper.

"Per favore! Move!" Italy pleaded. Germany obliged and began to thrust into his lover. Italy moaned and whimpered, rocking his hips to meet the thrusts.

" _Verdammt_ , Italy!" Germany hissed under his breath. "It feels good!" 

The Italian rocked his hips back faster, as if begging for more. Germany groaned with pleasure, thrusting into his lover faster. He cursed the fact that he couldn't hold the other.

"Germany! Ah~!" Italy moaned, arching his back. The cock inside him brushed the extra sensitive bundle of nerves, making him shake and clench for a moment. "Higher!" He pleaded. The German nodded and aimed his thrusts higher, hitting the spot that made the Italian cry out for more. "There! K-keep thrusting there!" Germany continued to thrust that way, wanting to please his beloved. It felt good on his part as well. 

Before he could stop himself, Germany muttered, "You're my little _schlampe_..."

Italy moaned loudly. "Si! I-I am! Please fuck me more~!" 

Germany thrusted harder and faster, slamming the Italian's sweet spot again and again. Italy whimpered and moaned lewdly, breathing "Ti amo...Ti amo!" over and over until he couldn't take it any more. His body shuddered, muscles clenching as he came once again on the floor, leaving a small milky puddle on the ground. 

"I-Italy!" the German thrusted roughly into the tightening hole and released inside him, his cum mixing with the rest inside.  
Italy panted and writhed. "I still...still need more..." He whined. He rocked back on the cock that was still inside him. This was going to be a long night for Germany.

____________

Italy awoke from his dream very dazed and confused. He rolled over to see his lover, Germany, beside him in their bed. He relaxed, though still wondering why he had such a strange and...erotic dream. It had been decades since the war and the last time he had been captured. He checked the blanket and it was indeed soaked with his seed. Wasn't he too old for wet dreams? He sighed and a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"Oh! Germany! You're awake!" He still felt nervous and a little dirty for having had such a dream, including other people having sex with him in it.

"Mhm... _guten morgen, liebling_." Germany sighed contentedly. Italy smiled and gave his beloved a kiss. It was just a dream after all, he didn't have to worry.

"We need to wash the sheets." Italy whispered. The german made a confused face and Italy giggled nervously. "I'll explain later. You can do the laundry and I'll make us breakfast." 

"Alright." Germany nodded. Italy got up, completely not caring that he was naked and blew a kiss to the other before skipping off to the kitchen.

Germany watched with a soft grin. Italy was so joyful and sweet. He shook off the nightmare he had just had. Italy was safe, the world wars were long over, and no one would be doing that kind of thing to his beloved. He gathered the sheets and blankets, noticing the wet spot. That was why Italy seemed nervous. He sighed and took them to the laundry, lingering in the door to the kitchen to see Italy cooking with a joyful smile on his face. Germany wanted to always see that smile, to protect it. And it would stay safe...

As long as Italy never remembered that night.

**Author's Note:**

> [A few translations for non-generic words:  
> Hurensohn = son of a bitch  
> blyad = (roughly) whore  
> Verdammt = damn  
> schlampe = slut/bitch  
> guten morgen, liebling = good morning, my love (liebling is an affectionate pet name)
> 
> I may have misused words, and I'm sorry if I did.]


End file.
